Past, Present and Future
by Reach4thestars19
Summary: A one-shot sequel to "The Unsung Hero" (I suggest reading that before reading this because events from "The Unsung Hero" will be referenced). Luke returns to the old Jedi Temple to contemplate the past and future. He just needs a little reminder to focus on his present as well.


Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. Arianna (Ari) is a character of my own imagination. She is not to be used without permission from me.

AN: This is a one shot sequel to "The Unsung Hero". More stories will follow as sequels to "The Unsung Hero". I would recommend reading that story before reading any sequels.

**Past, Present and Future**

Luke Skywalker stood in the council room of the old Jedi Temple. This was one of his many visits. He always returned to the council chambers when he came to the remains of the old Jedi Temple. The first time Luke had come he had found remains of a training lightsaber and a braid of a Padawan, who had hidden there many years ago when the Temple as attacked by Darth Vader and the clones who served him.

Luke clenched his hand once, the artificial one. The one cut off by Darth Vader.

It had gotten easier over time to tell the difference between Darth Vader, the Sith and Anakin Skywalker, his father. It had been twelve years since his father had saved his life and destroyed the Emperor. A lot had happened during that time, yet he could still remember it. How it felt when he was being tortured. Then to be saved by his father, who loved Luke enough to sacrifice himself.

It was similar to how he felt the Force in the room. There was darkness there. The death of younglings at the hand of Darth Vader. There was a sadness and fear that would probably always remain. Yet, he could feel the lingering Force signatures of all those on the council who had guided the Jedi through many years. It was something he thought that might come back. A council of Jedi though that number would be very small. Yes, there were students training, but it would be many years before they even got close to the number of Jedi before the Purge. It probably wouldn't be in his lifetime. Perhaps the new Jedi Temple, the one build miles away, would one day be as grand as this Temple had been.

He felt the presence of another Force signature, but he didn't have to turn to see who it was. He knew it well.

"You didn't try shielding yourself."

"I didn't think I needed to," came the female response and Arianna Skywalker entered the council chambers.

"You should always practice."

"When I am not carrying twins," Ari remarked as she came to his side.

Though Luke and Ari had two children, they had found out they were going to have twins just a month before. Though Ari wasn't showing, Luke could tell there was more than just her Force signature there.

"How did you know I would be here?" Luke asked, glancing at her.

"You've been disappearing in the night almost every night for the last two weeks. I finally decided to follow you. It wasn't as difficult as you might think."

"I have been thinking about the new temple," Luke admitted after a minute. "Of what it might mean, having an actual temple here on Coruscant. I know some want us to give up Yavin's temple completely, but I think we need that place, away from the rush of the city."

"We already talked about this," Ari said gently, putting her hand on his arm. "We're keeping Yavin's temple open. No matter what the politicians say."

Luke smiled a little at this. "You and Leia are both very stubborn."

"I learned from you," Ari teased, sliding her arm around his, their fingers linking together. "And I think being stubborn must run in the Skywalker family."

"I was going to say it was due to Han's influence, not mine," Luke responded, teasing her in response. His fingers tightened around hers, falling silent.

"What's on your mind?" Ari asked after a long pause.

"That we should do something with this temple. I know that a few senators suggested turning this into museum, but that doesn't feel right," Luke admitted.

Ari wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Maybe a memorial."

"It is large for a memorial."

Ari thought about it for a moment. "It could serve many purposes. A memorial for part of it. We could also bring future Jedi here to teach them about the past. We could leave part open for the public so they could learn about the Jedi as well. Not exactly like a museum with roped off sections, but a place where non Force sensitive beings could learn about the Jedi. It wouldn't do well to have the coming through the new Temple and interrupting training. They could learn about things here. Think of it more as an educational center than a museum." It wasn't the greatest plan because it would be a lot of work. However, it would be better than to tear it down and build something else or just leave it vacant.

"Maybe you should have been involved in politics," Luke said. "That idea would keep everyone happy."

Ari shook her head. "I wouldn't want to be involved in politics full time. Leia is more suited for that. I would rather focus on the Jedi Order and only deal with politics when necessary."

"You have done well with those dealings so far," Luke complimented.

"I have had to…for the Jedi Order. That doesn't mean that I am going to take over speech duties for tomorrow," Ari smiled a little.

"You would be better at it than me," Luke told her. "You or Leia. I am not comfortable with so many people watching me."

"Neither am I. Isn't that why we left that large wedding celebration early?" she smiled. They had been married on Naboo, the same place where Luke's parents had been married. Then there had been a large celebration a few months after that. Though it had been lovely, both Luke and Ari had been grateful to slip away.

"I doubt we can slip away from the speech and opening of the Temple, can we?" Luke asked. He pulled Ari a bit closer so she was in front of him. His arms wrapped around her easily. He knew in a few months, that wouldn't be the case.

"No. That is why we should head home, Master Skywalker," Ari smiled, leaning against him.

"I suppose so, Master Narabe," he answered. Though married, it was easier to have Ari use her maiden name so there was not confusion. "I do have a speech to give."

"Do you have it written yet?"

Luke shook his head. "I will know what to say when the time is right."

Ari nodded and put her hands on top of his, giving them a squeeze before pulling away from him. "Come on, Luke. Let's go home."

Luke nodded. He took one last look around the council room. Eventually they would have to work out what they would do with the temple. However, he couldn't live in the past. He needed to focus on the future.

"May you all be a part of the Force and know that your deaths will never be forgotten," he murmured quietly. Then, he gave a formal bow.

He joined Ari at the doorway and glanced once more over his shoulder. One day they would have a council again. There would be seats like this filled with Jedi to help lead the Order that would grow over time.

"Luke."

Luke saw that Ari was holding out her hand to him. He smiled. He could think about the future, but he also couldn't forget about the present either.

He slipped his hand into Ari's, letting her give a tug to lead him out of the room. He could think about the past later. He had the present to enjoy and the future to plan for.


End file.
